Talk:Justin Karath
Not that it really matters, but it's spelled SCHIZOphrenia, not SKITZOphrenia, also in modern militaries, people with a mental condition like Schizophrenia wouldn't be allowed into the military, I'm not sure if the UNSC has changed their policies on that, but unless they have found a treatment for schizophrenia (which I wouldn't doubt) within the next 500 or so years, they probably wouldn't allow him into the military then. Also psychologically speaking schizophrenia develops in adolescence, not early childhood as you are suggesting His case did develope in adolescence, when he was 13 to 18 was when he developed it. I will change it to correct spelling, but I do think the UNSC Doesnt care if he had it, they need as many fighting people as they can get. That late into the war, they need everybody they can get. And his case was Dormant and didnt unleash itself until...the UNSC Elysium Incident. Which I am going to write soon. But his Schizophrenia evolved into something worse...Pandorum. And he kept his Sidearm Hidden, only in Battle did he use it. And the UNSC actually models a pistol after his in the aftermath of the War.--The Time Traveler 23:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) His delusions were not seen, they were dormant at the time of his Enlistment. They only manifested themselves during when he was stranded on the UNSC Coral Sea and over 10 years later on the UNSC Elysium. He has a dormant case Schizophrenia, it is only manifested when feeling extreme loneliness and seperation. He was treated after UNSC Coral Sea Incident and the Schizophrenia was repressed for over 10 years until it lashed out in a case of Pandorum on the UNSC Elysium. And his pistol looked like a regular M6G, He wasnt able to use the extended clip, and he never needed semi-automatic so it went unnoticed.--The Time Traveler 23:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 1. Every firearm issued to a soldier is the property of the Armed Forces that they are enlisted or commissioned in. As it is not the soldier's property, tampering with it would result in reprimand. 2. There are Military Psychological Review Boards for a reason. Individuals with mental disorders such as Schizophrenia are not allowed to serve in an active military due to the dangers involved with handing lethal weaponry to a mentally unstable soldier. Even troops who develop psychological disorders during active service may be subject to discharge if deemed unfit for duty. Also, keep in mind that the individuals who are responsible for the evaluations are good at what they do, and will be able to discern whether or not a soldier is mentally fit or unfit. Fixed Ok I fixed both problems with the Article. I made it to where "Betsy" only has "Betsy" scribbled on its grip. And his Schizophrenia was treated when he was sent to Basic Training.--The Time Traveler 02:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Will Fix... I will fix both of those, I havent read Halo: Ascension nor do I know what it is. Any suggestions on how they became Flesh eating monsters? I will credit it to whoever gives me the idea in the soon-to-be Trivia section.--The Time Traveler 17:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC)